


Full

by omgdaichi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathroom Sex, I'm a whore I'm not sorry, Large Cock, M/M, Manga artist Tendou, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, This is how I picture Ushijima when he's pent up and horny okay leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdaichi/pseuds/omgdaichi
Summary: Tendou Satori and Ushijima "Big Dick" Wakatoshi fuck in a bar bathroom because why not.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 233





	Full

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this on Jai. 
> 
> Not Beta'd we die like real (wo)men.

Tendou isn't new to his. The bar, the bass pumping through his veins, the smell of alcohol and sweat; he thrived off of it. He’s been coming to this bar for two years. It’s a decent size and full of good people who know how to have fun. The owner keeps things clean, the booze is… booze. The bartenders know what they’re doing. 

Tendou orders another shot and Semi, his favorite bartender to annoy, slides it to him with an eye roll. “Aw, come on SemiSemi.”

“Don’t call me that.” Tendou can barely hear him over the music. It’s a Thursday which means it’s 90s night. Tendou isn’t really a fan, he’s more into the horrible pop music of the early 2000s, but he doesn’t come here for the music. “I’m not taking care of your scrawny ass when you get wasted.”

Tendou smirks and throws the shot back. Semi is his neighbor at the apartment complex a few blocks over and Tendou knows he’ll take care of him. He always does. “My ass is anything but scrawny.”

Semi gives him a look before he moves on to another customer. Okay, maybe he is kind of scrawny but he has an ass. A nice one that he has many, many recommendations on. Which brings him back to what he’s doing at the bar on shitty music night. Tonight he wants to get wrecked. 

Work has been stressful this week, what with his new chapter of the manga he’s been slaving over coming out soon, he hasn’t had time to rest. After sending the final copy off to his editor this afternoon, the first thing he did was shower, get dressed, and come straight here. His hair’s not even styled how he usually has it and red pieces keep falling in front of his eyes. His outfit isn’t as eye-catching as he wants it to be, but his ass looks good in these black skinny jeans and the crop top he’s wearing is enough of a sign for someone to understand he’s here for sex.

His eyes scan the dance floor, which is really just a sweaty gathering of about twenty gay men at this point. No one’s caught his eye just yet, but a pretty blonde keeps glancing at him. Though he’s tall and handsome, that’s not what Tendou’s looking for. He’s approached a few times, he always is. He’s figured out a long time ago that men are easy. All he has to do is bat his lashes and he’s guaranteed a night with someone. But tonight he doesn’t want fun or easy, he wants something rough, hard. Tendou wants someone who will take his mind off of anything and everything except the feeling of a-

“May I buy you a drink?”

Tendou blinks once, twice, and then turns his head to the deep voice on his left. The man is gorgeous in a way that’s not fair. He looks like he just walked out of a Hugo Boss commercial. Tendou is stunned for a moment before he realizes the man is indeed talking to him. He nods and the man gestures to Semi for a shot and a glass of whiskey. Tendou leans in closer when the man mutters that he wants it from the top shelf.  
Semi gives Tendou a look, just to make sure Tendou’s okay, before he’s off again. Tendou keeps his eyes on the man as he takes a sip and Tendou downs it. “What’s your name?”

Tendou isn’t sure he’ll be able to forget that voice. It’s deep and level, smooth like the whiskey he’s sipping, and it sends a thrill down Tendou’s spine. “Satori.” 

The man hums something low in his throat before he leans closer, resting his hand on the bar top, nearly caging Tendou in where he’s sitting on one of the stools. “Wakatoshi.” The man says, and Tendou smiles up at him, licking his bottom lip to see Wakatoshi’s reaction. His eyes flicker down to watch Tendou’s tongue disappear back into his mouth and Tendou tries to hold back a smirk. Too easy. 

They talk, though with each sentence, Wakatoshi moves closer and Tendou gets a better look at the way his soft brown hair falls just above his olive-colored eyes. His lashes are long, rivaling Tendou’s, and he smells good. Expensive and woodsy, Tendou loves it. He learns that Wakatoshi is a volleyball player, a professional, and very good. It makes Tendou smile, the way he seems to drop the smoldering eyes in exchange for excitement when he talks about his team and how he’s the ace of Japan. Tendou doesn’t mention he used to play in high school, but he keeps it in mind for if he ever sees Wakatoshi again. 

By the time the music starts to loop back to Tendou’s least favorite song, Wakatoshi’s close enough that Tendou’s starting to get antsy. He tests Wakatoshi by dragging the hand that’s been resting on his chest up to the side of his neck. He smirks when Wakatoshi stops talking about his last match and meets his gaze. “What made you come over here, Wakatoshi-Kun?”

Wakatoshi’s eyes flicker down to Tendou’s lips. Tendou licks them again. “I saw you. And I found you beautiful.”

Tendou smiles, a blush rising on his cheeks. “Beautiful, huh? That’s a new one.”

“Yes. Beautiful.” His eyes darken when Tendou’s fingers reach the back of his head to play with the short strands of hair. “What else have you been called?”

Pretending to think about it, Tendou leans in close to Wakatoshi’s lips before he turns his head and whispers in his ear, fully aware of the way Wakatoshi is breathing a little heavier, “A slut.” Wakatoshi breath stutters. Tendou brushes his lips against his ear when Wakatoshi grips Tendou’s hips and nearly pulls him off the stool. “Pretty- when I’m on my knees.”

“Satori.” 

Tendou turns his head and smirks when Wakatoshi kisses him. He’s eager, a little rough, but it’s good, better than good when he licks into his mouth and sucks Tendou’s bottom lip. The bar feels far away but hotter, and Tendou melts when Wakatoshi pulls away and asks what he wants. Tendou grabs one of Wakatoshi’s big hands and pulls him towards the dance floor, but Wakatoshi stops him and pulls him in again. “I don’t want to wait.”

Tendou meets his eyes, though he can only see how dark Wakatoshi’s are in this light. Tendou nods and lets Wakatoshi pull him towards the bathrooms, a thrill running up his spine. The bathrooms here are nice, always clean, and they come with a lock. Wakatoshi pulls Tendou inside and presses him against the door that he promptly locks. 

His kisses are deep and make Tendou’s toes curl. His hands already start to work off Tendou’s shirt. Tendou is helpless to the feeling of Wakatoshi’s hands everywhere while his lips descend down his neck to his chest. Tendou’s hands are in Wakatoshi’s hair as he sucks and lips at Tendou’s nipples, pulling whimpers from Tendou’s throat. “Wakatoshi-”

Wakatoshi looks up at him and Tendou has to keep from letting out an embarrassing noise. Wakatoshi is handsome, no one can deny that, but now his eyes are wild, his hair tousled from Tendou’s fingers, his lips red from Tendou’s kisses. He’s gorgeous, sexy, and Tendou wants to sit on his face. 

Instead, Wakatoshi kisses him again, nips at Tendou’s lips while they work on getting their belts undone. Tendou’s hand brushes the bulge in Wakatoshi’s pants and he bites his lip while Wakatoshi groans. Of course, he’s big, Wakatoshi himself is about twice as big as Tendou, maybe three times his size despite their heights being similar. The man was a professional athlete, of course he was muscular. A cock that size shouldn’t have been a surprise, yet as Tendou sunk down to his knees, his heart hammered in his throat. 

“If you can’t-” Wakatoshi runs his fingers through Tendou’s hair and curses when Tendou wraps his hand around his dick. “If you can’t do it it’s okay.” Tendou wonders how many people have turned down Wakatoshi’s dick in their mouths just because of the size. He wonders how many people choked on it and refused to try again. Tendou puts them to shame by wrapping his lips around him and lowering himself as far as he can. He stares at Wakatoshi’s face while he does it, and smiles around the thick cock in his mouth when the grip on his hair tightens and Wakatoshi grits his teeth. “Fuck.”

Tendou presses his tongue on the underside of his dick until he pops off to catch his breath. His jaw is already aching but the sound of Wakatoshi breathing hard while Tendou licks the head and brushes his lips down the length of him is worth it. His hand pumps what he can’t reach as he sinks his mouth down again. Wakatoshi doesn’t take his eyes off of him the entire time. When Tendou chokes, Wakatoshi’s eyes light up. Tendou sticks his tongue out and lets Wakatoshi rub the head against his tongue before he mutters “beautiful” and fucks his dick into Tendou’s mouth. It’s hard to breathe, and Tendou can’t help but love it. By the time Tendou starts to cry, Wakatoshi pulls out and catches this breath while his dick catches Tendou’s drool. 

Somehow, Wakatoshi gets Tendou standing again. He lets Wakatoshi lead him over to the sinks where he pushes his shoulders down until Tendou’s ass is sticking out. He wastes no time in pulling the skinny jeans off Tendou, and before Tendou can say anything, Wakatoshi spreads his cheeks apart and licks a wide stripe from his balls up to the base of his spine. Tendou lets out a broken moan as Wakatoshi starts to lap at his hole, alternating between sucking and prodding with his tongue until Tendou reaches back to grip his hair and hold him there. Wakatoshi groans against his ass and smacks Tendou’s cheeks, letting Tendou thrust back onto his tongue and enjoying it. He presses two slick fingers inside of him at once and Tendou smiles before he groans at the feeling. He’s stretched already, he doesn’t need anymore, but Wakatoshi checking confirms that he’ll be a good fuck. 

After rolling on a condom, Wakatoshi stands and presses his dick to Tendou’s ass. Tendou looks at him in the mirror and shudders when Ushijima spits down where they meet. It’s filthy and everything about the way Wakatoshi handles himself shows Tendou he’s not as stiff or perfect as he seems, at least not by society’s standards. His button-down barely hangs on to his shoulders, and Tendou wishes he had more patience to lick and kiss every inch of Wakatoshi’s chest and abs, but Wakatoshi starts to press into him and Tendou’s mind goes blank. He’s big, Tendou knew he was big, but he figured he could take it. 

Wakatoshi is mumbling something while his hands knead Tendou’s ass, but all Tendou can focus on is how he’s being stretched. By the time he feels Wakatoshi’s hips meet his ass, Tendou can barely breathe and his thighs are trembling. His body is on fire, his stomach twisting in the way that makes him clench around the dick inside him. Wakatoshi ruts up into him, just a small jolt of his hips, and Tendou lets out a loud moan. 

“Satori. Satori you-” Wakatoshi repeats his name as he grinds into him, and Tendou struggles to adjust until finally, finally, the pleasure comes back full force. “You feel- Satori you took it, I-”

Tendou whimpers when Wakatoshi pulls him up against his chest and starts to kiss his neck. His legs can’t hold him up so he relies on Wakatoshi’s strength to hold him against him as he ruts up into him. There’s so much going on, his sensitivity is heightened and all he can do is pant and tug at Wakatoshi’s hair as he fucks him. 

“I’ve never-” Wakatoshi bites a groan into Tendou’s shoulder and Tendou lets out another loud moan. Wakatoshi moves closer to the sinks and reaches a hand up to clasp over Tendou’s mouth. Tendou pants against it, the sight of his dick, hard and leaking, bouncing with each thrust has him embarrassed but incredibly turned on. It’s not until Wakatoshi’s hand drops from his mouth to his neck that Tenodu starts to scramble for purchase. His fingers weakly grip Wakatoshi’s forearm and he notices then that tears are slipping down his cheeks and Wakatoshi’s speaking to him. “Do you want me to stop?” Tendou shakes his head no, no he doesn’t want Wakatoshi to stop. He doesn’t think he ever wants this to end. And then Wakatoshi changes the angle and Tendou’s legs give out. “Satori, Satori, are you-” 

Tendou comes, his body is limp and weak in Ushijima’s arms and he comes apart until he feels Wakatoshi slip out of him. He can’t hold himself up, his legs are shaking and his vision is fuzzy, but he whines for it. “Toshi, no, I want-” He jumps as best as he can when Wakatoshi’s hands grip the back of his thighs, but it’s Wakatoshi who picks him and presses him up against the sinks. He doesn’t have time to catch his breath before Wakatoshi is pushing back inside of him. Tendou’s legs tighten around Wakatoshi’s waist and his fingers bury themselves in soft brown hair. Wakatoshi kisses him as he fucks him, wet and all tongue. Tendou is helpless to do anything but take it, and he does so with a dopey smile that has Wakatoshi panting against his mouth. 

“Close. Close.” Wakatoshi’s hips chase his own orgasm and all Tendou can do is nod and beg for him to come. He’s over sensitive and walking on the line of pain and pleasure, but he doesn’t want to stop. He’s never felt like this, so full and completely helpless in someone’s hands. It reminds him that he doesn't know Wakatoshi that well and yet he’d willingly put his life in his hands again. “You’re- do you wanna-”

Tendou doesn’t know what he’s saying until he follows Wakatoshi’s eyes down to where Tendou’s hard again, his dick bouncing between them. He grips the back of Wakatoshi’s head and brings him in for another kiss while his other hand strokes himself. He doesn’t have the strength to do anything fancy and he knows Wakatoshi’s close, so he focuses on the head. By the time Wakatoshi’s hips start to stutter, Tendou’s close, and he comes the second Wakatoshi buries himself in deep and ruts against his ass until he stops moving completely. 

The two of them stay there, Tendou slumped against the counter and Wakatoshi trembling over him, until they catch their breaths. Wakatoshi pulls out and Tendou feels like crying. He doesn’t expect Wakatoshi to drop to his knees and clean up the come splattered across Tendou’s stomach before kissing and licking at his hole. Tendou is too exhausted to protest or help himself enjoy it, but it feels good, soothing, and eventually, he pulls Wakatoshi back up to kiss him. 

When they part again, Wakatoshi helps Tendou clean up as best as he can before helping him get dressed. Tendou has to lean up against him the entire time and when Wakatoshi kisses him again, Tendou holds himself up by wrapping his arms around Wakatoshi’s neck. 

“Are you okay?” Wakatoshi asks, his eyes searching Tendou’s. They seem clearer than even before they started anything. He must have needed this more than Tendou did. “Did I hurt you or-”

Tendou shakes his head and gives Wakatoshi a tired smile. He feels good, better than he has in a long time. “I’m okay. Better than okay. I don’t know if I’ll be able to walk tomorrow but in my book that’s a good thing.”

Wakatoshi cups Tendou’s face and kisses him again, this time softer. It’s sweet and Tendou’s finding that his lips are addictive. “Satori I… I don’t normally… do this.”

Tendou hums and kisses him again. “Kiss people?” He teases, loving the way Wakatoshi shudders when he nips his lip. 

“No, I meant… sex.” He sounds nervous, and Tendou looks up to meet his eyes. They’re open and honest, somehow completely different. “I don’t do one night stands. I was very stressed about the game and I... I would like to see you again.”

Tendou keeps his eyes on him for a little longer, trying to read him. Eventually, he gets it, what Wakatoshi’s trying to say. When he first saw Wakatoshi, he didn’t strike Tendou as someone to fuck him in the bathroom and see him again, he should have known this would happen. But the longer he looks at him, the longer Wakatoshi holds him there and rubs his thumbs along the sides of Tendou’s cheeks, he finds he doesn’t mind it all that much. 

“Take me to dinner, then.”

“We need to shower. We just had sex in a bar bathroom and I should probably get you some medicine or-”

Tendou smiles at his serious tone. “Take me home then. My shower’s big enough for two.”

Wakatoshi stops listing off things they need to do and looks back down at Tendou. He seems hesitant to say something, but then he’s smiling, something small and sweet. Tendou likes the look of it on his handsome face. “Okay, lead the way.”

“‘Toshi I can’t walk.”

“Oh, right.”

-

Six months later Tendou is back at the bar. Semi slides him a shot and leans over the bar top. “Thought you hated Thursdays?”

Tendou winks and throws the shot back before sliding it back to Semi. He feels good, light, and ready to get a little tipsy. Work has been better, he’s less stressed until at least the end of the month, and he’s happy. The music is still bad, it’s still a little too hot, but Tendou’s eyes scan the floor and he smiles. 

Wakatoshi makes his way over, after shaking off a few guys' attempts at dancing with him. He lightens up when he sees Tendou watching him, and Tendou happily accepts a kiss. He melts when Wakatoshi’s hand cups his jaw, coaxing him to open his mouth so Wakatoshi can taste the shot he just downed on his tongue. When he pulls back, Tendou ignores Semi’s fake gagging noise and pulls Wakatoshi closer by his belt loops. 

“What’s on your mind, handsome?” Wakatoshi’s eyes are half-lidded, and he doesn’t pull away when Tendou kisses him again. “Maybe what happened when we first met?”

Wakatoshi steps closer and Tendou tries to hide his smirk when Wakatoshi nods. 

Tendou presses one more kiss to his lips before he pulls back and slips off the stool. “Order a drink. Meet me there in three minutes.” Wakatoshi’s eyes light up and Tendou laughs at his obvious excitement. 

Wakatoshi nods and Tendou starts to slip off towards the bathroom, but he’s pulled back against Wakatoshi’s chest. His body starts to heat up when Wakaoshi leans down to brush his lips against Tendou’s ear. “I’m telling Semi to turn the music up louder tonight.” Tendou swallows as his mouth starts to water. Wakatoshi presses his dick against Tendou’s ass and nips at his ear lobe. “Make it two minutes.”

Tendou agrees with no hesitation.


End file.
